


The Tortoise and the Hare

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For just a split second, a flicker of doubt ran through him.  He was in too deep; he should leave right now.  Tonight wasn’t the end anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tortoise and the Hare

**Author's Note:**

> I realized, of course at the end of my fic run in this fandom, that there are just not enough Jason and Emily fics out there. Some may disagree but I feel the need to add just a few more to my small list, and those of other ambitious rare-pair writers. This one is based on an AU post that went around on Tumblr. Person A is an assassin who has to take out Person B. The other part of the post I didn’t stick to in telling the story so I won't tell you what it was.

“The client is beginning to get antsy.”

“You asked them if they wanted the tortoise or the hare. They answered.”

“It’s been four weeks.”

“I don’t rush through these things. That’s how mistakes are made and I don’t like making mistakes. How much pressure are they putting on you?”

“A lot; though nothing I can't handle.”

“I need more time.”

“They're paying for this little vacation, Jason.”

“I'm getting their money’s worth.”

“You do know that this isn't a joke, right?”

“I'm in, Alex…I just need a little more time.”

“You're in?” Alex Blake asked.

“I just said I was in.” 

“All the way in?” she asked.

“I don’t like 20 questions.” He replied.

“Well I don’t like getting calls from the client questioning if someone has lost their edge.”

“You tell your client that they never want to find out the answer to that question. There is a line in the sand; they need to be on the right side of it. It will be done.”

“Give me a time.”

“Soon.”

“I'm not going back to them with that.” She said.

“One week. If they don’t like that, feel free to have someone else do the job.”

“I’ll let you know what I hear.”

“I’ll wait with bated breath.”

She hung up without responding; he was used to that. Slipping his phone back into the pocket of his black dress slacks, Jason Gideon walked out of the shadows of the storefront and onto the rain slicked streets. It wasn’t raining anymore but this was DC in the spring, another pop-up storm could arrive any minute. He saw the target, she was standing near the restaurant entrance. She was beautiful but looked nervous. He cracked his neck, adjusted his suit jacket, cleared his throat, and went in for the kill.

“Emily?”

“Jason?” she turned toward the voice and smiled. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

Jason took the hand she extended, shaking it. “You as well. You look really pretty.”

“Thanks. I only went through six outfits tonight.” She said. Number six was a red and black Halston inspired number from the Grace Slaton boutique in Georgetown. Black peep toe stilettos really gave the outfit a more daring look.

“I feel guilty having just pulled this out of the bag from the cleaners.”

“Don’t.” Emily shook her head. “I think maroon is a great color on you. It gives you a bit of edge.”

“Does it make me look more adventurous than a lowly sociology professor?” he asked.

“I think it’s wonderful you're a professor. And your beard…its very _Good Will Hunting_.”

“I appreciate that you didn’t say _Educating Rita_. I've heard that one more than I care to recall.”

“No, not _Educating Rita_. Michael Caine was doing the 70s curly thing; like Alan Bates in _An Unmarried Woman_. Yours is more woolly mammoth meets comfy sweater. That’s definitely Robin Williams.”

“I'm going to have to stop you there.” Jason held up his hand.

“Oh, I just…when I'm nervous I tend to ramble and some people don’t…”

“Your rambling is fine, Emily.” He squeezed her hand. “I would love it to continue at our table. We don’t want to be late for our reservations. Places like this tend to give them away in just a few minutes.”

“Right.” Emily smiled, taking a deep breath. When he held out his arm, she took it and they walked into the restaurant together.

She'd never gone to a four-star restaurant on a first date but Emily wasn’t about to complain. Jason Gideon was a different kind of man, which was why she was there in the first place. DC was crawling with men but most were the ones you wanted to stay far away from. Emily had dated her share of idiots. Even the men she wanted to avoid were few and far between these days. 

Once a woman reached 40 in this town there were two options: first wife or ball busting bachelorette. Emily wasn’t comfortable with either. She wanted to find fulfillment in her personal and professional life. Other women could do it and she could too. No one said it would be easy but Emily wanted to try. 

That’s why she only cringed for a few moments as she created a profile on intellectualdcdates.com. A good friend told her that there were still some good men left in this town and that was the place to find them. Less than 24 hours later, she got a message from Jason Gideon. For two weeks they talked nearly every day on the website’s chatting system. Then Jason made the next move and gave her his cell number. Three phone conversations in a week and now on Friday evening they were on their first date.

“You really do look amazing tonight.” Jason smiled as they were seated at a lovely candlelit table. 

He picked Equinox for a couple of reasons, one of which was he wasn’t spending his own money. Though having a woman as beautiful and intelligent as Emily Prentiss on his arm could make Jason change his rather frugal ways. He liked the layout, three exits and a quick getaway if need be. Though he didn’t plan on hurrying out tonight an exit strategy was always a good plan. 

His eyes could watch two of them from where he sat, only one was an entrance, and his back was catty-corner to the back so he would most likely see what was coming if anything was. The wine, liquor, and cocktail list was one of the best in the city. Jason would have one glass of scotch tonight. He never drank to excess and rarely drank on the job.

“We should drink to that.” Emily said.

“We don’t have any drinks.” He shook his head.

“I’m willing to change that very quickly Jason, if you are.”

000

Three and a half Grey Goose vodka martinis for her and two tumblers of Glenfiddich for him later, Jason was kissing Emily in the back of a cab. He was warm all over, his stomach filled with rosemary chicken, scallops, and asparagus. The scent of her, something powdery, feminine, and light, seduced his senses. Even with all of that, Jason was aware of everything around him. The cab driver was most likely Iranian and had been speaking on the phone since they got into the cab. 

Emily only gave her address so it looked as if they might be going back to her place together. Since their lips hadn’t come apart for the last minute or so that might be a good idea. Getting too close to the target was never the best idea. Jason had only done it once before, and to this day he regretted it. He hated to say it but Emily was different. 

He knew from how much they talked that she'd spent decades erecting fences all around herself. If his mission were to succeed there would be no choice but to get close. She would never let a strange man get close enough to her to do what he needed to. After three weeks, Jason Gideon was no longer strange.

“You could come up for tea and a clove.”

There was no need to speak louder than a whisper, especially since Emily’s lips played with his ear. He heard everything he needed to.

“I don’t smoke.” He said, the arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

“Well tea and sex…you could come up for tea and sex.”

“I really enjoy tea.” Jason grinned.

“I like you.” She caressed his cheek, stroked his beard.

“I make it a rule to only have sex with women I like so the feeling is mutual.”

“As long as we’re on the same page.”

“We are.” Jason moved in for another kiss. “Don’t turn it yet…the good part is coming up.”

000

The door to the condo was hardly closed and locked before Emily Prentiss was coming out of her cocktail dress. Jason pulled the zipper down and she stepped out of it. He never liked being in unfamiliar territory; hadn’t had the time to really scope out her place. She lived in the Watergate East building. Jason had been there before, knew a few ways out in case of trouble, but many of the living spaces were different. 

Emily had two floors. The first floor was wide open space…there were likely two bedrooms and a bath upstairs. A large living room window had an amazing view of the Capital, Washington Monument, and somewhere out there the Potomac River. For just a split second, a flicker of doubt ran through him. He was in too deep; he should leave right now. Tonight wasn’t the end anyway. 

They would see each other again and Jason would handle the situation. But she was walking toward him, the sound of her heels heavy on the stained wood floors. Her long arms were snaking around his neck and Jason was in the trap. This was work, it wasn’t play. This was pay, not pleasure. Oh well, it had been a while since he'd had such a good day at the office.

“Something’s on your mind,” Emily licked her lips. “Let it off.”

“We’re doing this?” he asked. Nothing wrong with once more for good measure.

“You're coming to bed with me, Jason Gideon. We’ll figure out what's what when we get there.”

He left his suit jacket and Armani cap toe bluchers somewhere between her kitchen and living room. His Marc Jacobs dress shirt hit one of the stairs and his leather Ralph Lauren belt fell with little ceremony on the hallway carpet. Jason was down to his silk boxers when they hit Emily’s expensive cotton sheets. He knew comfort when he felt it…Jason was a sucker for a nice pair of sheets.

“You're wearing more clothes than I am.” He said.

Emily smiled. Sitting on top of him, she reached around and unhooked her bra. Jason’s catch of breath was normal…people enjoyed her body. Emily took care of it because she liked it too but there was nothing wrong with her partner getting a kick out of it as well. He kissed her all over, everywhere his eager lips could reach. 

Shoulders, neck, throat, collarbone, chest, and then her breasts. Like the prize at the end of a scavenger hunt, Jason went from gentle to greedy in about 60 seconds. He murmured something that sounded like let me know if I hurt you. Emily couldn’t help but laugh a bit…she was tougher than that. Running her fingers through his thinning salt and pepper hair, she let him play for a while. 

His beard was softer than some she’d encountered in her life. It had been a while and felt nice on her skin. Jason moved his body down on the mattress, shifted his weight some. Emily knew what was coming. She put her arms around his back as they rolled. Missionary sex? Maybe she had read him wrong. It wasn’t often that she read a person wrong when it came to sex.

“How do you feel about taking it from behind?” he asked, his hands already making quick work of the lace and silk panties.

“I have two rules…no choking, and if you're back there then you better slap my ass.”

“Emily Prentiss!” Jason covered her mouth. “You're a naughty girl.”

“Have a raincoat.” She handed him a condom from under her pillow. 

“I don’t need that just yet.” Jason took it from her hands and put it on the mattress. “It’s no fun driving fast on a dry speedway.”

She'd surely been subject to cheesier words while in bed with a man. Emily was the queen of the cheeky response but didn’t have time tonight. Jason started with kissing her thighs, sucking them, biting them…it was a nice feeling. His tongue was proficient, his mouth hot, and his fingers found her G spot in the second fastest amount of time in Emily Prentiss sex history.

“Ohh shit,” her back arched up off the mattress. “Ohh shit, ohhh Jason!”

One hand went immediately to the back of his head, the other grabbed her breast. She might have wanted to hold onto something steady but Emily had never been afraid of going a little too fast. She was climbing, climbing, climbing, every time she thought she was ready for the fall Jason would pull back.

“Oh God, oh God, let me come, let me come!”

She gripped his hair, liking the way he moaned in pain. Soon the room devolved into her moans of pleasure and his of discomfort. Emily was teetering on the edge, ready to throw her arms out and enjoy the fall. The noise that came from her diaphragm and out of her throat was like a death whimper. Luckily Emily was already lying down because she felt lightheaded. She was almost tumbling too fast; instinctively her hands went over her face to stop the fall.

“Goddamn,” she mumbled when her voice finally came back to her. “Good goddamn.”

“Did that feel nice?” Jason asked. 

He scaled her body with kisses before his lips were over hers again. Emily was hungry for the taste of her own desire and that was a turn on. He was getting in too deep and needed to pull back. It wasn’t the best feeling in the world but Jason was able to yank himself out of her riptide.

“Mmm, yes.”

“Will you turn over for me please?”

“No choking,” she pointed at him when she spoke.

“Yes, and I have to slap your ass…I remember.”

For just a moment, Emily felt a bit of dread in her stomach. Was it a smart idea to turn her back on a man she’d never met? He had no place to hide a knife so he couldn’t slit her throat. He could still break her neck or choke her to death. 

Of course he could do that on top of her too. Her dread dissipated just a bit when Jason ran his hand down her spine. He touched her as if she was a piece of fine china. His hand moved from her back to her hip to her ass. Then he slapped it. The sting made Emily moan.

“Do it again.” She commanded.

“What's the magic word, Emily?”

“Now!”

Jason laughed as he slapped the other cheek. He did it once more and then he grabbed her hips. Play time was over. He needed to be inside of her. He needed to feel her body move against his. 

He needed to ride her and listen to the sounds of ecstasy they made together. Jason slid in, slow and deep. He stilled for a minute and watched her back stretch. She wanted more and he wanted to give it to her. 

There was something about the way her body molded to his. It made him want to do this over and over and over. He wanted to hear his name tumble from her lips until Emily had no voice. He wanted to bend over her, kiss the nape of her neck; bite her shoulder.

All pretense was now gone. All the gentle smiles and downcast eyes were a thing of the past. They were fucking, and fucking was no time for pretense. Emily could not believe she didn’t even have to tell him where to go and what to do. There were men she could give treasure maps, lead them right to the pot of gold, and they still wouldn’t find it. 

Jason Gideon was about to hit a homerun out of the park his first turn at bat. She gripped the sheets hard; Jason held her hips so tightly there would surely be marks in the morning. He was close and Emily could feel it. His thrusts became slightly erratic; even if he wanted to control himself he probably couldn’t.

He was slow to pull out after coming. Emily took the time to catch her breath before they both fell over on the bed. Jason cleaned himself up, putting the condom in the trash can by the bed. Breathless, side by side, staring at each other in the dark room. She didn’t know why but felt the overwhelming urge to laugh.

“I like your laugh.” He stroked her cheek.

“Thanks. Should I make some tea?”

“No, I'm good.”

“Well I'm going to have a smoke. Do you mind?”

Jason shook his head. He watched her get out of bed. Emily didn’t bother with clothing as she went over to her chest of drawers and grabbed a clove from a sterling silver cigarette case. Lighting it, she inhaled deeply and sighed. Jason’s eyes followed her naked silhouette past the bed and over to the window seat. It was raining again; Emily used a crank to open the window just a bit. The night air was chilly this time of year but neither of them seemed bothered by it.

“You're staring at me.” She said, taking another deep inhale.

“You're beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls you have sex with on the first date.” Emily smiled.

“Would I sound completely cliché if I told you that I never do this?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“I mean it.” Jason sat up on his elbows. “Tonight was nice…worth the wait.”

“I agree.”

“Good. Do you mind if I freshen up a bit? I don’t want to just hit and run but…”

“It’s OK.” Emily said. “Your pants are somewhere over there but I can't account for the rest of your clothing. The bathroom is right there; light on the right when you walk in.”

“Thanks.”

Smiling, Jason sat up and bed and swung his feet over the side. He looked at Emily, smoking contently, for a few more moments before heading to the bathroom. He left the door half open so he could hear most of what was going on around him. Bathrooms without windows made him uncomfortable. In his line of work having an escape route for every room you were in was essential. 

He was probably as safe as he could be here in this strange bathroom. Jason washed his face and used some mouthwash. He stared at his naked body in the mirror for a few moments. Coming close to 55, it was time to get out of this game. The life had surely taken a toll on him. 

Jason wasn’t one to settle down but for a fleeting instant he let his mind wander to a life with Emily Prentiss. She was beautiful; she was smart. The sex was out of this world. Maybe they could adopt a few cats, perhaps even a kid. It was a pipe dream and a dangerous one at that, but he let his mind wander. 

He looked in the mirror again, took a deep breath, and began to plan her demise. Walking back into the bedroom, Jason saw that Emily hadn’t moved. Still naked and enjoying the sweet smelling clove. He admired her near flawlessness while slipping into his boxers.

“Can I see you again?” he asked.

“I don't know, that’s a tough one.” She replied.

“How do you mean?”

“It could be difficult,” Emily pulled the Smith & Wesson Classic 629 .44 magnum revolver from a space in the window seat behind her. “Seeing as how you'll be dead and all.”

“Aren’t you the clever Katya?” Jason took a step back. Fuck, how could he have been so wrong about this? What reason did she have to kill him? Did the client know about this…had he walked right into a setup?

“I really am.” She finished her clove, managing to pluck it out of the open window with one hand still gripping the gun. “Would I sound completely cliché if I asked for any last words?”

“Yes. But I want to know why you're doing this.”

“Tortoise…” she cocked the hammer and steadied her gaze. “Meet Hare.”

Before Jason could even think, Emily pulled the trigger. One right between the eyes, her signature. She didn’t have to get up and stand over his fallen body to see it was the perfect shot. Emily did it anyway. Thankfully there wasn’t a lot of blood since it would be a mess to clean up. 

The noise seemed to go virtually unheard. There were no neighbors across from or to the right of the corner condo, which was why Emily picked the place. She walked around Jason’s body, to step over it would’ve been disrespectful. He was a legend after all. Lighting another clove, she took a cell phone from the drawer and pressed 3. It rang a few times before a female voice answered.

“This is Alex.”

“It’s done.” Emily said.

“Did he go quietly?”

“He didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter.”

“It had to be done.” Alex said.

“It’s done. Leave the remainder of my pay in the usual location.”

“You got it.”

“Have your people come and clean this up. He deserves better than this.”

Emily didn’t bother with goodbye. She sat on the bed and finished her clove. It went out the window same as the last. After putting on her underwear and high heels, she took the condom from the trashcan. It would have her DNA on it as well as his. Emily tied the top in a knot like a deflated balloon…there was no need to be messy. 

She covered Jason with the blanket from the bed out of respect. Then she was down the stairs, back in her dress, and out the door. She walked two blocks over to 23rd Street and then up two blocks to I Street NW. Right across from the Foggy Bottom Metro station was an all-night diner. A lot of cabbies, prostitutes, and homeless people hung out there at this time of night. 

What an impression Emily Prentiss must’ve made in her designer dress and Prada shoes. She sat down at the counter, reaching into her purse for a cell phone. Realizing the condom was in there caused her to grimace but she could ignore that for the moment. It was probably better to burn all the contents as soon as she had the chance.

“What’ll have, sweetie?” the waitress asked.

“I need a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie please.”

“You want that warmed up with whipped cream?”

“Yes ma'am.”

The waitress nodded and walked away. Emily pushed 1 on her cell phone, taking a moment to look around as the phone rang. No one in particular was paying her any mind. The waitress put the coffee down in front of her and went off to make her pie.

“Are you alright?” a female voice was now on the line.

“It’s done.” Emily said.

“Are you alright?” she repeated. “Do you need me to come and get you? Where are you?”

Emily heard the rustling of bedsheets and then the sound of a dog whine. She was really getting out of bed right now. It was pouring, she was a county away, and she was getting out of bed. Emily did her best to hold back the flood of emotions. Damn, she needed another clove.

“I'm at that diner across from the Foggy Bottom Metro Station.” She replied.

“The one with the nearly edible pie?”

“Yeah.” 

“Traffic will be lighter at this hour but the rain is a factor. I’ll probably be there in about 40 minutes. Do not leave that location without me, are we clear?”

“We’re clear…I'm staying.”

“Alright, I'm leaving the house right now. I’ll see you in about 45 minutes.”

Emily put her cell phone down on the counter and looked at her coffee. It didn’t look fresh; she needed something with a bit more zing to it. She called the waitress over with her hand.

“You mind making me a fresher cup?” she asked.

“Not a problem. I got a pot that’s almost done.”

“Thanks.”

000

Erin Strauss got looks when she walked through the door though that was nothing unusual. There was something about her that looked out of place but still comfortable in her surroundings. Even though it was about one in the morning she showed no signs of being tired. Dressed in dark skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a cashmere v-neck, she had an air of money. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a casual bun; her face nearly makeup free.

“This place is horrid.” She whispered to Emily when she sat down beside her. “The Coffee Company is a block and a half over; they're open till 2 a.m.”

“We’re really going to discuss this now.” Emily looked at her.

“How’s the pie?”

“I think they made it yesterday. I've got a used condom in my purse.”

“Hmm…”

“That’s all you're going to say?” Emily asked.

“I could say a million things but I'm not sure they matter right now. The job is done.”

“Yeah.”

“And you're alright?”

“Heroes are for little girls anyway. You just grow up and they disappoint you.”

“I won't disagree. C'mon, you need to get some rest. It’s been a long few weeks.”

Erin slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter and she took Emily’s hand. They walked out of the diner arm and arm, back into the DC rain. Emily lit a clove and Erin lit a cigarette. Since she didn’t like smoking in her BMW i435 X Drive, they stood off to the side of the diner. The harsh fluorescent lights reflected off the rainy sidewalk.

“I'm fine.” Emily said, more to herself than to Erin.

“However you feel, I'm here to help.”

“Soon we’re all going to take each other out, you know. That’s the nature of the beast.”

“I've been sleeping with my beast for 15 years and I still do it with one eye open.” Erin said.

“How? How do you actually find love in the midst of this madness?”

“I don’t call it love, for one thing. If you show a weakness someone will exploit it.”

‘So because you don’t call it love, it isn't love? Erin you're the smartest person I know, you know that’s bullshit.”

“It’s bullshit that kept me doing what I did for a long time. Now I live a quiet life with a writer and two dogs. You can have that someday too.”

“The cops are going to drive by and think we’re prostitutes.” Emily looked down the street but no cars were coming. 

She didn’t want to talk about the quiet life. She wanted it; a lot of them wanted it. But as more years passed without it, the whole thing became a pipe dream. Your head couldn’t be crammed full of dreams and stay clear enough to survive in this business.

“This is a pretty shitty stroll, my friend.” Erin put her arm around Emily’s shoulder. “We can do better than this. C'mon.”

Emily would go to Erin’s place and sleep it off. In the morning she would be paid and buy a one-way ticket to Prague. It was the closest to a homeland she had these days. There she would rest, rejuvenate, and let it all go. It was a job. Jason Gideon had his, Emily Prentiss had hers, and what was done was done.

***


End file.
